Not where the Story Line Ends
by iheartBL
Summary: Sequel to Enchanted. Running into Oliver months later, Chloe is agitated trying to unmask the Green Arrow. Little does she know, he's closer than expected.


Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot

A/N: This is the sequel to Enchanted...enjoy!

* * *

Not where the Story Line Ends

Dropping herself into the metal chair of Metro Stop Coffee Shop, Chloe rubbed her face in hopes of ridding the exhaustion that had taken over. Ever since the Green Arrow had joined their League of Superheroes, Chloe had enrolled into a more information relaying role. Now it felt as if most of her days were spent in the tallest building of Metropolis going by the codename of Watchtower. Of course, it would help if the unprecedented ring leader of this league would unmask himself-at least for her. To make matters worse, Clark was dead set in remaining tight lipped about Mr. Green Bean's true self.

"This seat taken? Everywhere else is full."

Without looking up, Chloe shook her head, her face still buried into the palms of her hand. Of course, she could use Watchtower's extensive technology and un-distort his voice. That might give her a clue as to who the guy really was. Hearing the smack of what she presumed was a newspaper against the bistro table, the blonde looked up. Eyes widening, she stupidly stared back at the man standing opposite her.

With a cup of coffee in his hand, and dressed in the all too expensive Armani suit, he sent her back the same surprised filled eyes. "Chloe Sullivan, is that really you?"

Suddenly feeling rather self conscious, she sent her fingers towards her hair in attempts to smooth out any kinks. Smiling timidly, she blushed under his patented grin. "Oliver Queen," she stated breathlessly, "what brings you to Metropolis?" Standing up, she held out her hand for him to shake, only to knock over her cup of coffee instead. Watching the dark liquid become absorbed by the handsome man's newspaper, she let out a whimper.

"Bad day?"

"Terrible."

"Let me make it up to you."

"Trust me," she said with a slight roll of her eyes, "you won't be able to…" _Because not only do I not know who the Green Arrow really is, he's never once met me, so Clark's Christmas present all those months ago was a big failure, Mr. I had to head over to Europe to take down a LuthorCorp facility_.

"Not even the cup of coffee you spilled all over my newspaper?"

Blinking, Chloe gave him a look before sitting back down into her chair. "If you must."

xoxoxox

"So you never answered my question, Mr. Queen."

Oliver paused, the rim of his cup just brushing his lips. "I'm in town on business."

_Green Arrow is supposed to be in town too_, she mentally gritted through her teeth. She hated being unable to unravel a mystery when it presented itself, and this one had gone on too long. Lois and Jimmy were all set to prove the Green Arrow was some sort of bandit, but the moment he rescued her from that almost mugging, due to the fact that Chloe had left that charity event early, she knew otherwise. Why, he was a modern day Robin Hood, but one with a seemingly ego filled head. She could recall the countless times they had rolled into arguments over the comm.

He gestured to his now soiled copy of the Daily Planet. "I'm assuming you heard about the Queen Industries and LuthorCorp merge."

"Forgive me, but I thought you had a childhood grudge against Lex."

Chuckling, he asked, "Just how much of my life have you read up on?"

Feeling the slight burn of her cheeks, she tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear. This was just the Queen charm, the one he used on all the girls, and she was stupid to fall for it. "I'm a reporter, Ollie."

"So I see you've decided to go by the nickname."

She hadn't meant to. "I guess I have." Great, now she was flirting. _Real smooth, Sullivan. _

"Does that mean we're close now?"

Nearly choking on her coffee, she swallowed. "I barely know you."

"Right," he blinked, eyes trailing back to his copy of today's issue of the Daily Planet, "so I'm assuming your going to attend tonight's gala?"

"In celebration of your merge…not like I have a choice."

"You hate these events that much?"

"I recall you not liking them so much either."

"Guilty, but I don't have a choice with this either, attendance is mandatory for a co-host."

Chuckling, she sent him a nod. "At least you'll be there, right?"

"Right," he said through his signature grin, "and so will Wayne."

Nose wrinkling, she couldn't help the now burning question lingering on the edge of her tongue. "What's your problem with Bruce?"

"Already on a first name bases with the guy, isn't he like five years older than you or something?" Unable to even make Chloe crack a smile, he continued, "He does things his way and I do them my way."

"And by that you mean…running billion dollar corporations?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was being interviewed."

"I'll keep it off record if you tell me?" she asked with the click of her tongue. Leaning back into her chair, she folded her arms, staring back at him with expecting eyes.

"I gotta go. LuthorCorp requires my pretty face for a press release, so I can't."

Letting out a sigh, she watched him go with a pout. She had to be at Watchtower anyhow. "That's because Lex's bald head tends to glare up the picture."

xoxoxox

"Woa, looking gorgeous, Chloalicious," Bart stated as Chloe stepped into the center of Watchtower in a midnight-blue chiffon and silk gown.

Shrugging her shoulders, she added, "Practice," in a nonchalant manner.

"She'd look better if she swallowed that temper," Clark pointed out, stepping towards her, "Mad that you have to attend this event?"

"No," she sighed, "I get the information I need for my article, what I am ticked about, however, is why Wayne Enterprises feels the need to buy shares in a company held together by the diabolical father son duo."

"Lionel's getting his head on straight."

Shooting Clark a glare, she opened her mouth for a retort when the double doors of Watchtower opened and in stepped the hero she had yet to physically meet. "A little late for my Christmas present, don't you think, Clark?"

Pausing slightly, the man in green leather entered. "What's she doing here?" his distorted voice asked.

"I'm Watchtower," she frowned, "we've argued over the comm. because you have a tendency to go off script."

"Ouch," Bart whispered to Clark.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Chloe sighed, facing the brunette.

"Boy Scout, here, didn't, I came to see what I invested my money into."

"Couldn't you just use Google Earth," she bit her lip, realizing her moment of stupidity. Man, he really got under skin. "To think all this time I thought Bruce was the one, instead he's throwing his money towards a company run by a maniac."

"Maybe it's more to keep an eye on him," Green Arrow suggested.

Ignoring him, Chloe bumped passed him on her way to the elevator, "I have a soirée to attend and a story to cover, coming, Clark?"

"Boss Lady calls," Bart added.

xoxoxox

"What has you so ticked?" Clark wondered aloud, handing Chloe a flute.

Taking the glass from him, she took a large swig of the bubbly liquid before dropping her shoulders in a sigh. "It's that vigilante in leather, he just knows how to push my buttons." Which was only half the truth, the other half was trying to unmask him mentally. He funded Watchtower, which meant he had to be pretty well off, and she knew Lex's head wasn't on morally straight, so that left only one candidate. "No…" Words trailing off, her eyes caught sight of Queen Industries' CEO emerging from the crowd. Once he caught her eyes, he paused again, and she was surprised how she hadn't noticed how his gate seemed to match so well with the man in tight green leather. "Oliver Queen…"

"I knew you were harboring a little crush on him."

Sending Clark an eye roll, she turned to face him fully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"God, Clark, you can be really dense. Ollie's…Oliver's Green Arrow?"

"Guilty."

Feeling the chill run up her spine, Chloe froze, realizing how much she liked the sound of his undistorted voice. "Is that why you and Bruce don't see eye to eye?" she asked, spinning on her heel, "because he plays his heroics his way, and you do yours?"

"Wayne's not much of a team player."

"And you're great at it to, Mr. Arrow."

"Easy with the GA references," he laughed humorlessly, hoping no one would overhear.

"But you know what, you're more alike than you know. The playboy façade makes so much sense now. Why didn't you tell me, Oliver?"

"Because, one, I didn't figure out that you were Watchtower until I walked into the room, and two, I barely know you, Chloe."

Chloe turned to Clark. That was entirely her best friend's fault. For some reason, he wanted to keep Watchtower's identity hidden from those who hadn't already figured it out. What made matters even more agitating was the fact that Clark knew Chloe was enchanted by the man in front of her, and yet irritated by his alter ego. "Clark!"

"I think I see Lois badgering Jimmy again, excuse me."

"How about a dance?"

"Dance?" she repeated through narrowed eyes, "I just figure out there's more to Oliver than funding countless charities and running numerous dates, and you're asking me to…" Before she could get her last word out, he pressed his lips against hers in a not so chaste kiss.

"I only do that to the one's I tend to annoy," he winked. "So I'm a guy who parades around in leather at night doing good for society, is that so bad?"

Staring back at him with her mouth slightly open and a pink face, she couldn't formulate a single word. All she could think was that she was once more enchanted.

"Since the day I met you Chloe, at that function in Gothom, I knew you were different. You were someone I wanted to get to know more. You had me _enchanted_."

Enchanted, she had him enchanted. Why were all the girly bells in her head going off? Face morphing into a smile, she dropped her palm into his outstretched hand. "With all the secrets I have to keep, I think dating a hero isn't such a bad idea."

Chuckling, he tugged her towards him. "Who said anything about dating?"

Chloe smacked his bicep, following him out onto the dance floor. Who knew she knew Oliver Queen better than she had originally presumed, and yet he still had her enchanted.


End file.
